Tio
by Tioko
Summary: Oneshot. Has no connection to my other fanfics.::Tio is a Matoran with strange powers... Very strange. So strange that her parents kept her locked up in her hut for a long time... But she escaped and found a friend.


**_Tio_**

Tio was strange since she was born. Firstly, her color was turquoise -- a very unusual color for Mata-Nui. Secondly, she had strange abilities. One day, when Tio was only three months old, she saw her mother's necklace lying on the table. She wanted to get it and, suddenly, it flew over to her. Her mother was afraid of Tio's power, though Tio's dad told her not to worry much.  
But strange things continued to happen. One day when Tio's mother came back home from work, she saw the room covered in vines. And Tio just wanted to get the beautiful leaf from the tree she saw through the window... The other time Tio made a "small" waterfall in the house... She was only four years old at that time!  
That was the last drop. Tio's parents were not able to keep her powers a secret anymore... They went to the Turaga to tell everything that evening. It was late, they thought Tio was asleep... But Tio had heard every word they said. That night she had made her runaway.  
She ran away to the jungle. The first days were especially hard, because she had never left her village before. In fact, her parents always kept her locked up in her hut because of her strange powers. Then she discovered she had better control of her powers now that she was free. It seemed she had all the nature's magic. She could control plants, make them grow faster. She could summon the rain. She understood Rahi language. The only thing that troubled her were the Matoran. She was still afraid of them. Who knows what will happen if she meets one?  
One day Tio was walking in the jungle, and saw something strange. It was a blue light, looking like a firefly, only bigger. It showed no emotions until Tio came up to it. Just then it spoke: "Who are you?"  
"My name is Tio. I'm a Matoran."  
"What are you doing so far from any village?"  
Tio told it her story. It was strange, but Tio trusted this blue light.  
"So you search for a peaceful place, far from the Matoran? I shall show you one. I call it my home. Oh, and my name is Wa."  
"Funny name."  
"No, it's not."  
"Sorry."  
After an hour of walking (Wa just flew forward showing the way), they came up to a pond. It was so beautiful there! The trees, the vines hanging from them were in bloom, though it was autumn. There were flowers everywhere. The beautiful butterflies were flying from flower to flower, the busy bees were buzzing on their way to and from the hive. The water in the pond was as pure as it can be. But the most beautiful thing there was the giant pink flower in the middle of the pond  
"Just... Amazing. It is the place I saw in my dreams. But... Wa, where do you live?"  
"I'll show you."  
Wa flew over the pink flower, and it opened.  
"You may come in."  
Tio grew a few small lily pads to make her way to the flower. As soon as she stepped inside it, she found herself in a house, the walls of which glowed the same light as Wa, only more pale. She thought "If I lived here, I would add a little green." As soon as she thought that, the walls changed to a dark shade of turquoise color. Wa said:  
"I guess you're really welcome here."  
"What?"  
"The house had changed itself for you... That means it wants you to live here."  
"That means... I have a real home now? And nobody can neither make me go away nor make me stay here?"  
"Yes."  
Tio's eyes lit up as she got an idea.  
"And I may make my own garden near the pond?"  
"Of coarse, why not?"  
Tio thought for a minute.  
"Wa? May I ask you something?"  
"Yes, Tio?"  
"Will you be my friend?"  
Though Tio didn't see anything, she sensed that Wa smiled.  
"If that's all I need to make you happy, yes."  
"Oh, Wa!"  
Tio felt very tired. She thought of the stairs to the second floor, and it appeared.  
She came into her room. It was a really nice one. Her bed was practically under the ceiling, under it there was a writing-table, here and there on the walls were hanging pictures of butterflies, dragons and fairies. Tio would think of something else if she wasn't so tired. She climbed in her bed and thought. "For the first time in my life, I feel like home."  
Wa flew up to her."Good night, Tio Kai." Then silently flew away...


End file.
